Un sirop au goût de fraise
by NoaShomei
Summary: Le Gigaï de Renji est malade et est seul Chez Urahara. Il ne devait qu'en prendre qu'une cuillerée mais il a terriblement soif. Et puis... plus on en prends plus on guérit vite non? C'était sans compter les effets secondaires... RenjIchi


**Titre:** Un sirop au gout de fraise

**Auteur:** Noa... enfin, moi quoi!

**Disclaimer :** Aaah! Si Tite Kubo n'avait pas inventé les personnages, peut-être que Renji aurait pu m'appartenir... Quoi? C'est beau de rêver !

**Genre :** euh bah... je dirais... Romance (très masculine, d'accord), par élimination, peut-être même un peu humour, si du moins vous avez le même que le mien :o

**Résumé**: Renji est malade, et Urahara lui interdit de quitter son Gigaï tant que celui-ci n'est pas guéri, mais il a un truc pour accélérer le processus : un sirop au gout de fraise, à prendre en petite quantité. «Bah, plus on en boit, plus on guérit vite non?» C'était sans compter certains effets secondaires... RenjIchi

**Avertissement :** Cette abomination trippante est non seulement ma première fic mais elle contient aussi mon premier lemon (je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais ce fut mon premier et.. et si j'ai pas de critique constructive j'ai bien peu de ne pas pouvoir évoluer T.T) C'est bien un BL (boy's Love), ou un Yaoi, choisissez le terme que vous préférez...

**Inspiration :**Une idée qui m'est venue en entendant mon chat éternuer... Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait du sirop pour la toux, et ... tiens, ça me rappelais qu'il y avait de bon sirop, je m'en rappelle un en particulier, exquis, avec un gout de fraise... Tiens? Fraise, c'est vrai que ça se dit Ichigo en japonais. Comment je savais ça encore? Ah bah oui, bleach! Évidemment... (Tout ça devant les grands yeux jaunes interrogatifs du félin qui, finalement, n'a pas cherché a comprendre plus loin..) De là, mon esprit dérangé a fait le reste, et mes doigts ont été assez stupide pour taper ce que je pensais sur clavier...

-AAaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaah...  
>Renji était à genoux sur le tapis du salon de Urahara. Il le sentait venir. C'en était frustrant. Cette fois , il en était sur , il irait jusqu'au bout!<p>

-AAAAAAATCHOUM!

Il avait enfin réussi à éternuer! Libération!

-Je crois que t'es enrhumé, Abarai-san.

-Tais-toi! C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer depuis plus d'une demi heure!

-Il me semblait aussi que tu faisait beaucoup de bruit...

-ATCHOUM! Tu m'énerves!

-T'en fais pas , je te charrie , Tessaï est en train de regarder ce qu'il y a dans la réserve. Tessaï? TESSAI? Ururu-chan, tu n'aurais pas vu Tessaï?

-Désolée. Il est parti je crois. Pour la mission ce soir.

-Aille...

-Je vais te tuer!

-Pas de précipitation Renji-san , je peux bien aller voir par moi-même , je suis chez moi après tout! Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. De toute façon , on ne peut pas se permettre plus, il va falloir qu'on parte.

Une minute plus tard, en effet , Urahara revenait avec une bouteille sans étiquette en verre coloré assez volumineuse.

-Voila , une cuillerée ce soir avant d'aller te coucher, ça devrait suffire. On ne rentrera que demain vers midi. A mon avis , ça devrait déjà aller mieux d'ici là. Enfin c'est à espérer... sinon , on va tous être contaminés. Tu éternues et tu tousses partout , c'est un véritable vaporisateur à microbes.

-Oh , ça va! Et puis de toute façon , c'est pas normal de tomber malade quand on est un shinigami.

-Ça t'apprendra de prendre soin de ton gigaï. De toute façon, interdiction de le quitter avant que tu ne sois guéri.

-C'est toi qui l'as foutu dans une armoire humide !

-Tu joues sur les détails.

Renji ne répondit rien, à la fois habitué et exaspéré par l'ancien capitaine.

-Bon , on doit y aller... Bonne soirée, Abaraï-san!

-Vous allez où, exactement? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait les accompagner, craignant une soirée longue et ennuyante en perspective.

Le vendeur cacha la moitié de son visage derrière son éventail, et le regardait avec un air à la fois stupide et moqueur.

-C'est-un-se-cret!

-Ouais c'est ça...

-Ne mange pas tout le frigo , profiteur-san! S'exclama (à sa façon) Ururu

-C'est bon, sale gosse

Une heure plus tard , il commençait à faire noir. Renji se retrouvait seul et, comme il le craignait, il s'ennuyait à mourir. S'étant très vite lassé de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une tapette à mouche, l'utilisant de manière diverses, il n'avait rien de bien palpitant à faire. Il ne pourrait pas quitter son gigai tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri... C'était non seulement un ordre, mais Urahara ne lui avait rien laissé à portée de main qu'il puisse utiliser pour se libérer.

-Merde...

De plus, il n'avait pas réussi à crocheter le cadenas du frigo, une soif comme pas deux lui asséchait la gorge, et même le robinet d'eau était coincé. Il s'était acharné dessus a s'en faire mal aux mains, avant d'abandonner, énervé, et asséché. Bon, il allait tenter de dormir, tiens, le temps passera plus vite. Il était d'ailleurs temps qu'il prenne son médicament. Une cuillerée , il avait dit? Bon , très bien. Ça fait quoi, une cuillerée? Une gorgée environ? deux peut-être? Bon , va pour deux. Vaut mieux un peu trop que pas assez. Mmmmmmh... mais c'est que c'est bon ce truc!

Cinq minutes plus tard , il toussait encore. Tout ce qu'avait apporté le sirop était une chaleur agréable dans sa gorge qui petit à petit se rependait dans tout son corps. Renji n'étant pas de nature très patiente et ayant soif comme un géranium dans un désert, prit la bouteille et reprit une gorgée. Oh et puis , plus il en prendrait, plus vite il guérirait , non?  
>Et puis il faut avouer qu'un sirop à la fraise n'est jamais bien mauvais. Un gout à la fraise. Ça le faisait penser à... Ichigo...<p>

Renji, rassasié de sa soif, commençait à avoir chaud partout dans son corps, avant qu'il se concentre sur son bas ventre.

-C'est pas vrai! Mon gigaï déconne?

Un flash passait devant ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas pu décrire au détail près, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir vu Ichigo dans une position bien exi...euh... embarrassante...  
>Renji eut un frisson et regarda son pantalon. Il sentait qu'il bandait. Non sérieux, il avait envie de... Mais... son pantalon... Il ne savait pas que les pantalons des âmes terrestres étaient extensibles au point de ne pas les sentir même dans ces situations là. Le pantalon n'avait même pas l'air déformé par une envie quelconque. Il devrait en penser à en acheter pour la soul society. Et s'il vendaient des maillots dans ce style là, ce serait vraiment le top!<p>

Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas retrouvé dans une situation embarrassante dans la piscine du Gotei 13?

Une deuxième image apparut, un peu moins de trois secondes cette fois, l'extirpant de ses réflexions. Ichigo, chemise ouverte , tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux voilés dans un plaisir intense, joues rougie quatre pattes face a lui, avançant tel un félin avec écrit sur le front : «prends-moi»... Non, pas écrit littéralement, mais même un analphabète aurait pu le comprendre.

Analphabète... Anal...? Si, si il prenait Ichigo, ce serait forcément par les voies...? Vous savez, comme dans le proverbe ''quand la rivière est rouge, prends le chemin boueux''? Ah non!

Mais la seconde d'après, son corps changea d'avis, quand une troisième image apparut, ou plutôt une scène. Ichigo se pilonnait sur son sexe tendu, s'accrochant à ses épaules, pendant que Renji l'aidait dans ses mouvement en lui soulevant les hanches.  
>Là Renji , n'en pouvait plus. Il était sur d'une chose, il était seul , il était excité comme un taureau, et donc il pouvait s'abonner à un plaisir solitaire. La raison de son excitation , il verrait plus tard.<br>Il se battait un moment pour ouvrir le bouton de son jeans.

Dans un murmure, il l'appela...

Ichigo...

Il baissa sa braguette et glissa une de ses mains à l'intérieur.

********************************************************************************

Ichigo n'était pas loin du magasin d'Urahara...  
>(Oui , non mais franchement , sinon , c'est pas drôle xD)<p>

Ça faisait bien une bonne heure qu'Ichigo se battait contre des hollow qui affluaient les uns après les autres d'une manière anormale, presque autant que le jour ou Ishida avait eu la mauvaise idée de briser cette capsule ''attireuse'' de hollow. Il devait se passer quelque chose, car il avait vu la bande d'Urahara partir avec l'artillerie, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, parce qu'un hollow fonçait dangereusement vers une âme innocente. Mais là, maintenant, plus rien. Une heure qu'il ne lui laissait plus de répit, et là plus rien. Plus un petit hollow à l'horizon. Même pas un hollow de compagnie, ni une hollow puce d'un hollow de compagnie.

Soudain, il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il sentait le reatsu de Renji dans le magasin d'Urahara. Un réatsu qui l'attirait, indiscutablement. Seulement voilà, entrer dans le magasin juste pour le voir, ça le faisait pas. On était un Ichigo-Kurosaki-qui-se-fout-de-tout-et-qui-a-toujours-les-sourcils-froncés, ou on ne l'était pas. Or, c'était bien ce qui était écrit sur sa carte d'identité. Il se souvenait bien d'ailleurs que c'était à ce nom là qu'il répondait présent lorsqu'il se daignait d'aller en cours, quand les hollows étaient calmes. Donc, de toute évidence, il était ce Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il réfléchissait donc a un moyen de trouver une excuse pour aller le voir sans pour autant allez le voir. Logique Ichigienne, ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Renji lui en offrit une toute faite, parce que c'était bien sa voix qui venait de crier un hurlement de terreur.

-AAAAAAAAAH

Suivi d'un de désespoir.

Ichigo se précipita sur la porte, et l'ouvrit tellement fort qu'un des gonds sauta.

Horrifié ( et inquiet, mais toujours les sourcils froncés ) il voulut se précipiter sur Renji, lui demandant de lui dire ce qui ne va pas, se proposer pour une auscultation approfondie (bon d'accord, ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis il s'appelait toujours Ichigo Kurosaki.)... Mais il s'arrêta net au milieu d'un rayon, à un mètre ou deux de Renji, puis, après une seconde de silence, il éclata d'un rire moqueur et franc. Il se tenait les côtes d'un bras, le pointant du doigt de l'autre. Ses yeux pleuraient, il n'en pouvait plus.

-!

Il reprit son calme, puis dit avec le plus grand sérieux : Bonsoir Ken-ji, avant de retomber dans l'hilarité.

Renji était à genoux, au milieu du rayon, horrifié, le pantalon et le boxer baissé jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et, entre les jambes, il y avait rien. Non, rien n'était pas vraiment le mot juste. Entre ses tablettes de chocolat et le haut de ses cuisses, (où d'habitude, il y avait un sexe, il n'avait pas rêvé) il n'y avait qu'une peau lisse. Non, pas comme une femme, vraiment une surface lisse... Comme Ken. Non, pas Ken-chan! Ken, le mari de Barbie.

Pas une bosse, rien. Et Kenji... euh, Renji cherchait, d'abord dans son caleçon (dès fois qu'il serait tombé), puis, dans des endroits de plus en plus improbables, comme sous le tapis, se faisant redoubler l'hilarité d'Ichigo, qui, n'en tenant plus, s'affala par terre.

Renji pourtant, malgré la situation, n'avait pas débandé. Enfin... Son âme n'avait pas débandé, parce que son gigaï ne risquait pas de bander beaucoup! Et ses testicules spirituelles commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal. Puis, il se rendit compte de la présence d'Ichi (du vrai), et ne cherchant même pas à se justifier, il demanda :

-Ton truc pour sortir l'âme du corps, il est où?

Entre deux vagues de fou rire, il réussit à articuler '' à la maison''

Renji l'attrapa par le col, le coupant dans son rire, et sortant du magasin de l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division, il sauta avec souplesse de toit en toit jusqu'à la maison du rouquin. Arrivé sur place,

il arracha l'insigne du shinigami remplaçant accroché à la tête du pied du lit, puis de frappa le torse avec, et il s'extirpa de ce corps dont il était prisonnier pour se retrouver en shihakusho (1). Avec une jolie bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il allait se foutre à poil quand il se souvint de la présence du roux et eut une illumination soudaine.

Il se retourna lentement, fixant Ichigo qui s'était collé au mur méfiant et confus. D'un regard prédateur, il s'avança avec lenteur, arborant un sourire digne de Zakari Kenpachi. Ichigo eut du mal à déglutir, et se contentais de fixer Renji avec des grands yeux à moitié terrorisés. Sans prévenir, Renji l'attrapa par le col d'une main, collant l'autre sur le mur, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ichigo d'abord surpris rendit son baiser avec ardeur, mordant sa lèvre au passage. Renji, qui avait compris qu'Ichigo voulait prendre le dessus bloqua le passage au roux en le calant de son corps, dont Ichigo s'imaginait tous les dessins.

Ichigo dont les bras étaient collés au torse de Renji réussit à les libérer et à le déséquilibrer et Renji tomba en arrière, Ichigo au dessus de lui, coupant leur baiser que d'un quart de seconde avant de reprendre avec passion. Ichigo pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas peur, bloqua les mains de Renji au dessus de sa tête d'une main et caressa sans hésitations la bosse de son hakama (2) de l'autre. Il coupa leur baiser, le regarda avec défi et se mit à torturer son lobe d'oreille de sa langue et la mordillant amoureusement. Renji qui était plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumée eut un faible gémissement et lui murmura:

'' Enfoiré''

Le petit rire d'Ichigo ne lui avait pas échappé, et il n'appréciait absolument pas. Vexé? Oui.

D'abord, qu'est-ce que Lui, Renji, fichait en dessous?

Dans un grognement désapprobateur, il essaya de se dégager mais Ichigo raffermit sa prise sur ses mains, et Renji débita une formule tellement rapidement qu'Ichigo n'eut pas le réflexe de clore sa bouche avec la sienne. Et pour lui, ce fut une des plus grosses erreur, parce qu'il le savais, cette faute, il allait la sentir passer...

Il n'avait pas tord...

Ichigo se retrouvait cloué dos au sol, les mains au dessus de sa tête, comme menotté avec une force invisible impossible de relever ses épaules de terre, comme si un poids immense le retenait. Et il vit au regard de Renji qu'il allait le payer. Cher. Très cher.

''Enfoiré!'' Grogna-t-il à son tour, mais Renji n'y prêta pas attention, et tout doucement, il déshabilla l'objet de ses désir, dévorant chaque parcelle de son être de ses yeux gourmands, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu, caressant son corps au passage dont les doigts formaient une danse langoureuse, mordillant chaque cicatrice, enfonçant sa langue dans son nombril dans une douce provocation pendant qu'Ichigo ne pouvait que l'insulter... Et gémir.

Renji empoigna le sexe d'Ichigo et commença un lent va et vient le regardant dans les yeux comme s'il était une gourmandise. Malgré les protestations de ce dernier, il descendit son visage vers sa main active, et toujours le regard brûlant encré dans siens il donna des petits coups de langue sur son sexe, puis enroulant sa langue autour, il finit par la prendre en bouche, toujours sans le lâcher du regard. Il fit de long va et vient dessus, ne pouvant pas l'avaler entièrement il se servit de sa main en coordination avec sa bouche , ce qui arracha encore quelques cris à Ichigo

Ichigo n'arrivait pas a se détacher des yeux de son désormais amant, et toutes ses insultes furent ravalées par les frissons de plaisir qui le parcourait entièrement.

Frustré de ne pas savoir bouger, il tenta quelques coups de bassin ou Renji en profita pour passer sa main libre entre les jolies fesses fermes du rouquin et y introduire deux doigts, qui, malgré l'activation sur son sexe, ne passe pas inaperçu. Sans pour autant faire mal, c'était ignoblement inconfortable. Et puis il faut dire que quand il s'imaginait avec Renji, il imaginait les rôles inversés. Comme ça ça n'allait pas du t... OH!

-Ah!

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit cri. Ce qu'il venait de sentir était terriblement bon et il senti Renji sourire tout contre lui. Renji répétait ses assauts contre sa prostate et finit par abandonner son sexe pour se concentrer dessus. Il dut bientôt à peine bouger ses doigts pour qu'Ichigo s'empale dessus, frissonnant, gémissant, les joues rougies, les yeux embués et mi-clos. Cette vue le fit rougir à son tour. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal, alors il ouvrit son haut, et libéra son sexe. Ichigo prit peur au vu de la taille du ''colosse'', alors Renji le rassura d'un maigre sourire, libéra les épaules du shinigami remplaçant d'une formule, laissant ses mains attachées, et se plaça derrière lui. Il plaça les mains jointes d'Ichigo derrière sa propre nuque, lui souleva les cuisses, le plaça au dessus de son sexe. Il se mis devant le miroir de la commode et l'empala doucement.

Ichigo serra les dents pour ne pas crier ( et accessoirement de le traiter de pervers, parce qu'il se voyait clairement dans le miroir, fou de désir en train de se faire prendre par celui qui hantait ses nuits et qui pourrissait ses relations avec ses draps trop de fois salis). Ichigo plus ou moins habitué à sa présence en lui, il lui donna l'autorisation d'un hochement de tête, alors Renji bougea, soulevant Ichigo au dessus de lui, et dut se retenir pour ne pas se lâcher et lui défoncer la rondelle comme il en avait envie depuis le départ(3)

Puis doucement, il bougea en lui difficilement, Ichigo se crispant dû à la douleur.

-Détends-toi, je vais te faire du bien...

-Facile à dire... On échange?

-Non.

Cela dit, il fit un effort pour se laisser aller, et Renji s'autorisa quelques coups de butoir, où Ichigo finit par y retrouver son plaisir. Lorsque Renji entendit à nouveau gémir son amant, il se lâcha un peu plus et ses va et vient se firent plus rapides, plus secs.

La douleur d'Ichigo avait fait place au plaisir, et a présent, essayait de mouvoir au dessus de lui comme il le pouvait. La vision d'Ichigo dans le miroir l'excitait encore plus, il voyait son sexe disparaître en lui presque entièrement, il voyait Ichigo brillant au clair de lune sous un film de sueur, il le voyait les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte susurrer son nom, ses mains qui avait détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient comme une cascade sur ses épaules à peine couvertes, la sueur qui perlait de son front... Exquis, un tableau exquis qui le fit presque jouir. Et Ichigo était serré, tellement serré...

Puis, dans une plainte, Ichigo demanda:

''Détaches-moi''

Ce qu'il fit dans un murmure juste après,et sans lui laisser l'occasion de bouger, il l'attrapa, l'assit sur le bord du bureau, lui écarta les jambes, se plaça entre elles, et les yeux pleine de douceur, l'embrassa.

Le cœur d'Ichigo bondit presque en dehors de sa poitrine puis le colla contre lui avec ses jambes, style ''continues, prends moi'' sans pour autant le dire.

Et oui, il ne faut pas déconner hein! On s'appelles toujours Ichigo Kurosaki!

Une chose que fit Renji dans un sourire. Les cuisses d'Ichigo, avec la sueur lui glissait presque d'entre les mains. Ses propres tremblements ne l'aidaient pas non plus, et la respiration saccadée d'Ichigo à coté de ses oreilles ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

''Plus fort...''

Renji devenait fou, ses coups de butoirs devenaient plus rapides, moins précis, et lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe et un liquide se déverser sur son ventre, il jouit également dans un râle tout contre Ichigo qui le serrait contre lui. Renji répondit a son étreinte. Ses mèches étaient collées à ses tempes, et il posa son front sur l'épaule de son amant, le serrant toujours dans ses bras. Leur respiration devint plus régulière, et il releva la tête et encra son regard dans celui du rouquin.

Pas un mot, pas un geste n'était à ce moment là véritablement nécessaire. Pourtant, dans l'interrogation qu'il voyait dans le regard de celui qu'il avait fait sien un peu plus tôt le poussa à agir. Et mieux que toutes les caresses qu'il ait pu donner, ou de tous les mots qu'il ait pu lui dire, il lui offrait un baiser. Un petit quelque chose qui, dans la langue de ces deux jeunes shinigamis voulait dire ''Je t'aime''

Urahara était rentré de mission, un corps sans vie était déposé devant la porte, ou sur son front était collé une enveloppe. Sur celle-ci un nombre d'insultes que je ne pourrais décemment pas retranscrire ici (4) où était également écrit ''Si tu veux que le gigaï se soigne qu'il le fasse tout seul'', et à l'intérieur une âme artificielle aux comportements peu recommandables.

A l'intérieur se la boutique, il trouva une grande bouteille en verre vide. Et il sourit fièrement.

Et derrière son éventail, il ne put s'empêcher de penser tout haut ''Après ça Ichigo va au moins me servir de larbin pendant une dizaine d'années''

Fin

(1)Shihashuko = C'est le kimono que porte les shinigamis

(2)Hakama = C'est le pantalon que portent le sinigami, et d'autres. C'est une sorte de pantalon large que portent aussi les tireurs à l'arc.

(3)C'est poétique au possible, je sais xD

(4)Oui, même après un lemon il y a des trucs a pas dire xD ... Quoi, comment ça je n'avais pas d'idées?

Ps, s'il vous plait, des reviews avec quelques critiques constructives ou même me consacrer 5 pitites minutes de plus pour m'écrire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait vraiment vraiment gentil *.*

Merci d'avance!

Sinon, merci quand même d'avoir pris la peine de me lire jusqu'au bout =)

Noa


End file.
